Hey Soul, It Never Ends
by Matrix of the Future
Summary: A Soul tries to deal with their lingering Host's mind. One-shot. I own nothing.


**A/N: So I recently went on a trip with some friends, and learned the song that never ends. While singing this song one day, it brought back a memory of us discussing what we would do if the souls ever overthrew humanity. I believe that this describes what I would do very well. And guess what? I don't own The Host or the song that never ends, so please, don't sue me. Enjoy! -Fic :)**

Hey Soul, It Never Ends

They say that sometimes a human conscious won't fully leave the body after one of us have been inserted. Their presence will linger, constantly there. Most of the time though, their presence will fade with time. They will lie dormant for so long, that they eventually just disappear altogether, forever.

Occasionally though, the human will have such a strength of mind, such a will to survive and live on, that they will not lie dormant, they will refuse to fade away. But these hosts are only considered a problem if they pose a threat or try to resist. This however, is not the case with all lingering minds. Some hosts are simply content to be themselves and be heard, even if only by their occupying soul.

The former is rare. The ladder is even rarer. I was only inserted into this body a month ago, and yet I am positive that my host belongs to the ladder group. They do not try to resist, and I have been told by many healers that they are not a danger to me in any way.

But they are still the most annoying creature to have EVER roamed this Earth.

_. . .Hey Soul._

"Oh no." I mutter under my breath. "Not again."

. . ._Hey, hey Soul. Soul!_

"What?" I ask, trying to remain patient and calm.

_. . . Hey Soul. Hey Soul, guess what?_

"What?" I repeat again, slightly less enthusiastic.

_. . .I've got a song for you. How would you like to hear it?_

"Well I don't really have much of a choice, now do I?" I mutter.

_. . . Great! So you're ready for it then?_

"Yes." I say quietly, attempting to not let the entire lobby in on my strange conversation.

_. . . Are you absolutely sure you're ready for it? Positive?_

"Yes, yes." I whisper, stepping into the elevator and hitting the appropriate button to take me to the floor my apartment is located on.

_. . . Well alrighty then, here it goes. __I know a song that never ends, never ends, never ends, I know a song that never ends and this is how it goes._

"That's great, very nice." I praise, believing the song to be over. Boy was I wrong.

_. . . I know a song that never ends, never ends, never ends, I know a song that never ends and this is how it goes. I know a song that never ends, never ends, never ends, I know a song that never ends and this is how it goes._

"Yes, yes, I get it." I say. "Very nice."

_. . . I know a song that never ends, never ends, never ends, I know a song that never ends and this is how it goes._

I let out a small sigh as the elevator pauses on a floor halfway up to let on several people, all going to different floors it seems.

_. . . I know a song that never ends, never ends, never ends, I know a song that never ends and this is how it goes._

I shift my weight from one foot to the other, and try not to let the song bother me.

_. . . I know a song that never ends, never ends, never ends, I know a song that never ends and this is how it goes._

"Can you please stop." I whisper. Slightly too loud apparently, as the man next to me gives me a curious look.

"Sorry." I say sincerely. "I have a song stuck in my head."

The man gives a small nod before adverting his eyes elsewhere.

_. . . I know a song that never ends, never ends, never ends, I know a song that never ends and this is how it goes. I know a song that never ends, never ends, never ends, I know a song that never ends and this is how it goes._

"Please. . ." I say, on the verge of pleading.

_. . . I know a song that never ends, never ends, never ends, I know a song that never ends and this is how it goes. I know a song that never ends, never ends, never ends, I know a song that never ends and this is how it goes._

And then suddenly, blissfully, the singing stops. The song is finally over.

_. . . Hey Soul, hey, hey Soul._

"What?" I groan.

_. . . Hey Soul, it never ends._

And with that, the singing begins again. Louder and more powerful than I ever knew possible.

_. . . I know a song that never ends, never ends, never ends, I know a song that never ends and this is how it goes._

I snap.

"Please please just stop!" I shout, putting my hands over my ears and sinking down to the floor. It doesn't help though, because of course, the music is only in my head.

_. . . I know a song that never ends, never ends, never ends, I know a song that never ends and this is how it goes. I know a song that never ends, never ends, never ends, I know a song that never ends and this is how it goes. I know a song that never ends, never ends, never ends, I know a song that never ends, never ends, never ends, I know a song that never ends and this is how it goes. I know a song that never ends, never ends, never ends, I know a song that never ends and this is how it goes. I know a song that never ends, never ends, never ends, I know a song that never ends and this is how it goes. I know a song that never ends, never ends, never ends, I know a song that never ends and this is how it goes. I know a song that never ends, never ends, never ends, I know a song that never ends and this is how it goes._


End file.
